Daxter
Daxter is the secondary protagonist of the Jak and Daxter video game series and first appears as a principle character in The Interference IV. He has been Jak's best friend since their childhood, even past the incident that transformed him into an ottsel, and was sent alongside Jak into the future from their original home in Sandover Village. History Ever since their childhood, Daxter and Jak have been the best of friends, constantly getting into the trouble and going on adventures together. On one fateful day when they were both fifteen, the two of them decided to go to and explore Misty Island, a place Samos specifically warned them not to visit. While on the island the two of them stumbled upon a meeting between two mysterious people and the Lurkers, a long-time enemy. While trying to escape the island, Daxter fell into a pool of Dark Eco, which instantly transformed his body. They returned to Sandover Village to seek Samos' help, but unfortunately, he could not. Only Gol, who was the Sage of Dark Eco, would be able to help Daxter change back. Jak and Daxter had to continue far to the north in search of Gol, without the help of the other Eco Sages, as their teleporters were switched off and unable to provide the transport. Along their journey, they discovered that the Sage of Blue Eco had vanished and a Lurker under the name of Klaww was demolishing the village he protected. Jak and Daxter headed to defeat Klaww and made their way to the laboratory of the Sage of Red Eco, only to find that he had been kidnapped as well. Eventually, the Sage of Yellow Eco and Samos were also kidnapped, and the kidnappers were revealed to be Gol and his sister Maia, both influenced by the Dark Eco Gol was supposed to be able to control. Jak and Daxter headed to Gol's citadel, where they freed the various Eco Sages, and discovered Gol and Maia with a massive silo full of Dark Eco, their intention being to open the silo using a Precursor Robot. The only way for Jak to stop them was to use the power of Light Eco, which Daxter realised would be the only thing able to change him back. Instead, he gave up on his original body, and Jak channeled the Light Eco through his own, destroying the Precursor Robot. Gol and Maia ended up locked away inside the silo, supposedly destroyed by the sheer amount of Dark Eco inside. During the adventure, the duo had collected a number of Precursor Orbs, ancient relics of the Precursor race that had, in their world, been used as trade for services, similar to money. However, in this case, the Orbs opened up a large Rift Gate that revealed to them a strange vehicle. Immediately their friend Keira, who had supplied them plenty of technological backing and transport on their journey, began to rebuild the Rift Rider. Once she had it operational, they activated the machine, opening the Gate and causing them to travel through it, which destroyed the Rift Rider and scattered them across Haven City. Instantly, Jak was arrested by Erol and his Krimzon Guard, but Daxter slipped away instantly, lying in hiding for two years. Personality Daxter is the polar opposite of his friend - constantly talking and wisecracking, a practicing (though unsuccessful) womanizer, and extremely selfish. One thing he and Jak do share is an interest in weapons, though Daxter himself is a non-combatant, preferring to hang onto Jak's shoulder, as Jak is capable of fighting enemies himself and Daxter prefers methods that don't involve getting his hands dirty. Despite displaying very little heroism, Daxter loves to paint a heroic image of himself, bragging about accomplishments mostly performed by Jak, and often declares Jak his 'sidekick'. Still, he remains Jak's friend and displays a certain degree of loyalty, and was capable of giving up his chance to change back in order to save the world. Appearance Daxter is a small orange-and-yellow ottsel - a creature apparently combining the features of an otter and a weasel, hence the name. He is thin with gangly arms, long feet, and large rounded ears. He wears a pair of goggles on his head and a pair of leather hand guards, both of which are the only clothes to have survived his ottsel transformation. Powers and weapons Being small and thin, Daxter is able to crawl into tight spaces and access areas his best friend can't. Daxter is not incapable of combat, and races as well as Jak does, but will simply defer unless his involvement is absolutely necessary. Source games *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'', 2001 *''Jak II: Renegade'', 2003 *''Daxter'', 2006 Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Jak and Daxter